


Translation

by Lilacsong



Category: Elena of Avalor (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Post-Finale, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29530131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilacsong/pseuds/Lilacsong
Summary: Ixlan meets up with Antonia for some lunch. But Antonia also has a problem that Ixlan might be able to solve...
Relationships: Antonia Bello/Ixlan
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	Translation

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for 2021 EOA ship Appreciation Week for the prompt Letters (Or in this case, Glyphs)/Writing, hope you enjoy!

Today had been a good day for Ixlan so far.

She had just completed some morning exercise. First, she ran about 20 laps around the palace then dived off the cliff into the ocean. Then she swam a couple laps around the bay before she finally went back towards the palace. She got up to it by climbing up the rocks in the waterfall as hundreds of litres of rushing water poured down on her. She dried herself by doing another 30 laps in the hot afternoon sun.

Overall just some regular late morning exercise. Now she needed some lunch and she knew where to get it, the royal guard’s “Mess Hall.” She thought it was weird that they called it that though, it seemed very clean to her.

She walked up to the food and drinks counter. The person behind the counter asked what she'd like to eat, Ixlan simply replied “The best food that you have.”

They slowly nodded at Ixlan, and told her to sit anywhere she liked. Her meal would be ready shortly. (But they said the last part like it was a question). 

Ixlan looked around for a place to sit, and that's when she saw Antonia sitting at a table at a table on the far side of the room. She had been hoping to see her there, she always enjoyed having lunch with her. Although Ixlan quickly noticed something was quite different than normal. Most of the table was covered in pieces of paper and a couple open books. Antonia seemed to be reading both books at once and carefully writing something on one of the pieces of paper. She didn't look up until the lightning warrior had walked right up to the table. When she did, she smiled.

“Oh hey there good-looking, what's cooking?”

“My lunch. And I wish to eat it with you.”

“Sounds great, you can just take a seat right here!” She pulled out the chair beside her at the table. That's when she noticed her bookbag on it and remembered all the stuff that had been in the bag, that was now spread out across the entire table. “Almost forgot about this stuff. Here let me just move some of that out of the way, then you'll actually have some space to eat!” She began to roll up the papers and put them back in her bag. 

Ixlan sat down in the chair and watched her with interest. “So the Master Royal wizard has decided that one book at a time is not enough for learning magic.” She concluded. “Soon he'll want you to start reading 10 books at a time. Just like he always does.”

“Heh, I wouldn't be surprised.” Antonia replied. She picked up one of the books, and leaned sideways until she was snuggled up against Ixlan's muscular arm. She held up the book so they both could see it, then continued.

“He wants us to study this new spell, the problem is the part of the book it's in is written in Meruvian. Then he gave us these glyph translator books and told us that it would be ‘A valuable learning experience’ to translate the spell without his help. He said we couldn't cast it without him though, just translate it.” She sighed. “Although I'm pretty sure it has more to do with the fact that he is going to be gone for the next week on a trip to Paraiso, and less to do with a learning experience.”

Ixlan nodded, “I am sure you will be able to complete it well before then.” She rubbed Antonia's arm reassuringly.

This brought a smile back to the guard’s face. “Hopefully, I've just started on it this morning, and so far this is all I've got: ‘Stronger than a turtle’s shell and lighter than air, this is a spell that can shield you from a powerful blow.’”

“Tortoise.”

“What?”

“That glyph means tortoise not turtle. Though they do look similar.”

“Wait but how did you know that? The translation book is all the way over there!”

“It is the language I was taught how to read.”

Antonia was shocked with the sudden realization. “Oh wow that's right, of course! How could I have forgotten?”

“Probably because I am a warrior and not a scribe. Warriors have no need to read and write things, except on special occasions.”

Antonia looked up at her, “Would helping me with translating this book count as one of those special occasions?” She asked. 

A small smile crept across Ixlan’s face “Well it would be a valuable learning experience.”

Antonia laughed.


End file.
